


Not Anything

by problematiquefave



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Introspection, Self-Esteem Issues
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-23
Updated: 2016-09-23
Packaged: 2018-08-16 22:16:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8119582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/problematiquefave/pseuds/problematiquefave
Summary: An examination of Peter Pettigrew's psychology.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: bronze

People like to say they're a lot of things.

People like to say that every person is unique and complex.

People like to say that everyone wins at something

People like to say a lot of things as Peter has learned over the years. With so many things said, most of it becomes meaningless. Empty words, sometimes even contradicting. Peter has found, however, that those first three statements are especially untrue.

Not every person is a lot of things

Not every person is unique and complex.

Not everyone has anything they win at.

How does Peter know this? Because he knows himself. He knows himself and knows that he isn't many things, that he isn't not unique and complex, and that he wins at nothing. Hell, he doesn't even bring home bronze.

Sirius, James, and Remus are those things but Peter… Peter is not.

But maybe, someday, he can be.


End file.
